Our Family, The Vero Family
by xJeriJCaynex
Summary: The Vero Family and the Vongola Family used to have a good relationship. But everyhting changed in the Eight generations. Now the New generations are coming in the Deicmo of the Vongola and Vero meet what will happen? What happened to break the treaty?
1. The Vero Family

Jeri: Yo!

Viola: Hello.

Jeri: So I am the genius writer here to bring you a story of fear, drama, mystery, and mostly comedy.

Viola: What are you babbling about? You have yet to complete all the characters, thought of a plot, or how to start the story!

Jeri: Hey I have a plan!

Viola: Oh really and what would this glorious plan be?

Jeri: The Cayne Way plan!

Viola: -sighs and looks in plan book- The Cayne Way plan- this is the easy way out plan which basically means that the writer is going to wing it and hope for the best. –Goes to weapon box to get mallet-

Jeri: Ahhh! No have mercy! I'll do them today! So meanwhile enjoy the first chapter of this story as I run for my life. I think Mexico has good weather this time around.

Viola: HEY! You can't leave yet! Do the disclaimer!

Jeri: Oh right! **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. Except for my original characters and the Vero (Vy-ro) family name! ~ So please do not sue me!**

Viola: Yeah mostly because all you would get is a dinosaur of a computer, manga, and a cd player.

This introduction has been Viola-sensei approved! ~ -happy face -

~In Namamori Airport~

"Wah! Why did we have to take public transportation?" whined a brown spiky haired boy to a girl with short straight black hair that covered her ears and forehead.

"I swear Zachary! If you keep on complaining I am going to allow Tera to try out her many experiments on you!" the short black haired girl threatened the brown spiky haired boy, Zachary.

"You wouldn't do that. Would you, Jessie?" Zachary asked innocently looking at Jessie, the black short haired girl.

"Don't push your luck Zachary. You know that if you get Jessie mad she is willing to do anything in order to shut you up." A silver blue eyed and black haired boy chimed in grinning.

"Listen to him Zachary. Hunter talks from experience. Plus it is not that bad to be my lab ra- I mean experiment for new weapons. I mean he is still standing here is he not?" a brunet with short hair and a beanie on pointed out as she was pressing buttons on a device.

"Standing! You almost killed me with the last one! I mean really what was the point of me fighting a tiger without any weapons or protection, Tera!" Hunter yelled outraged and scared as he remembered the last of punishment for a prank he had pulled.

"Oh that one was just extra data. I really did not need it but it was funny to see you run around as he tried to make you kitty food." Tera explained still not looking up from her device.

"Now. Now, calm down Hunter. You kind of did deserve it. I mean your prank cost us almost the whole left wing of our house." A girl with long brown haired and red streaks held up by a black scrunchie said calmly trying to calm down Hunter.

"Yeah! Yeah, I know Destinee! But I swear Tera is evil! She likes to see other people suffer and then says it is for the name of science to make it legal!" Hunter complained.

"Would you guys please just shut up? We are in public and people are starting to stare! So let's just hurry and claim our luggage and get the hell out of here!" a boy with dirty blond hair scolded as he started to walk towards the baggage claiming area.

"Joshua, has a point, boss. This place is not secure. We should probably move to get our bags and we could continue our conversations when Fon-sensei comes to claim us." Another boy with platinum blonde hair and blue tips stated towards Jessie.

"Fine. I agree with Dylan. Let's go." Jessie ordered picking up her suitcase.

The six other teens followed her example and claimed their suitcases. The suitcases only contained clothes and shoes. There really wasn't that much in there, since they had shipped their other belongings a day earlier to the address that Fon had given them.

~Outside Namamori Airport in the Parking Lot~

"Are you positive that sensei said for us to meet him here? Are you positive that you did not write down the wrong address or something Jessie?" Zachary questioned as he kept on pacing constantly turning towards the parking lot to see if there was any sign of Fon.

"I am positive that Fon-sensei told us Namimori. I even asked him to double check. I don't know why he would drag us here all the way from America, but knowing Fon-sensei it must have been important." Jessie answered also scanning the area.

All seven of the teens were outside near the parking lot area looking for Fon. Dylan, Joshua, and Hunter were leaning against the wall looking around to make sure there was no threat, Destinee was exploring the area as she smiled towards all the people that passed by, Jessie was constantly looking all over worrying that Zachary might be right that maybe she misheard Fon, Zachary was bored out of his mind and pacing back and forth driving the others a little mad, and finally Tera seemed to not be faced for the situation since she was just again messing with the device this time she was opening it up with a screwdriver she had in her pocket.

"I hope I did not make you all wait that long. My previous affair kept me longer than I had intended it to." A voice from their left apologized.

All seven of them turned to see their sensei Fon. He stood there as a two year old still affected by the acrabeleno curse, with his usual red clothing, and his partner, Lichi, on his head. They all bowed down in respect to the acrabeleno.

"Fon-sensei, it is great to see you again. It has been quiet a long time since we met last." Jessie said first smiling at her sensei.

Fon smiled and replied, "I know. I am sorry but my work keeps me quiet busy. So you all must be wondering why I have called you all to Japan." Fon stated as he jumped onto Jessie's shoulder.

"Yes. It is not because we are not happy to see you. It is just that we haven't heard from for two years other than an occasional call here and then and then out of now where a week ago you call and ask us to meet you at Namimori. We find it a bit strange." Hunter states as he turns to face Fon.

Fon is the acrabeleno with the storm pacifier. Even though his flame is storm he doesn't behave like the other storm flame wielders instead of the urge to kill and hyperness (I know it is not a word but I don't know any other way to describe it. Sorry). Fon is more calm and quiet. He is a martial arts champion and always listens before building a conclusion. Once upon a time, almost five years back when Jessie and Zachary were twelve, Hunter, Joshua, and Destinee were eleven, Dylan was ten, and Tera was nine Fon was asked to train them to be a great family. At the time Jessie and Hunter were the only ones that had already been in the family. The other five slowly found their way in (there will future chapters dedicated to this). Fon was a strict and hard sensei for all seven of them. He did not favor anyone and he always expected their best no slacking. Still Fon found his way into their hearts and now he is their sensei forever even if he left them two years ago. He always talked to them on the same level and never got upset at Zachary's complaining or Hunter's pranks.

"Sensei, as much as I would love to hear the reason on why you summoned. I suggest that we change locations. Maybe somewhere less crowded and safer." Joshua suggested still scanning the area.

"I see you are still as careful and paranoid as ever, Joshua. Still I agree with you. We should change locations. I have to meet a friend at his house. Who is just as eager to meet you. Why don't we all get into the limo so we can head over there?" Fon said as a limo pulled up and the driver came out and started to load their bags into the trunk.

All eight of them entered the limo and took off. No one really said anything of real meaning most stared out of the windows or in Zachary's case tried to get Fon to tell them what they were here for. Twenty more minutes of this and various threats to be offered to Tera as lab rats the teens finally reached their destination.

~At Fon's Friend's House~

"Seems like we have arrived at our destination. Come on we don't want to keep him waiting he has quiet a temper and no tolerance for tardiness." Fon explained opening the door and jumping out. "Leave your bags here the limo will take them to our house a few minutes away." Fon instructed the teens.

Slowly one by one the seven teens got out and looked at the house in front of them. They noticed that the mail box read 'Sawada' in Japanese. Fon had made sure that during the time he trained to teach them all different languages to prepare them for future missions and assignments.

"So Fon-sensei, your friend lives here? Who is he?" Hunter asked still with his guard up. One of the lessons that they had learned is that when in an unknown area always be ready for anything. If you looked from above you could see that the teens had built some sort of barrier around Jessie each looking at a direction scanning to see if there is any danger.

"My friend's name is Reborn. He is currently training a kid here just like I did to you guys to become the next boss for his mafia family." Fon explained jumping up to Hunter's head and sitting down.

"Oh that's cool. So what family does the kid belong to, Fon-sensei?" Zachary asked as he looked at the house. It wasn't anything fancy it looked like a normal two story house.

"The boy is to be the Vongola Decimo." Fon explained not looking at his former students' tensed and shocked faces. He knew very well that this was going to happen.

"Sensei with all due respect but are you insane! You brought us to the house of a Vongola!" Joshua said breaking his composure for a second.

"Now, listen to me before you act so rashly. I was asked to attend the Inheritance Ceremony of the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. But part of it is that we have to show up with a family. As you all know I do not belong to a family. So I thought that you all could accompany me." Fon sated still not looking at the teens. He knew very well that most of them were angry with him for even thinking that they would be okay with this.

"Sensei, I above have never questioned your judgment. That is until today. We are the Vero (Vy-ro) family. The Vongola and the Vero family are not allies. They have not been for almost three generations now. Surely you do not expect us to forget what the Vongola did to us do you, sensei?" asked Dylan which was rare since he was usually so silent and never really voiced an opinion.

Fon knew he had been wrong to bring them here. He knew that the feud between the Vongola and the Vero could never end. He couldn't blame them even he was mad at the Vongola for quiet sometime after he heard what the Vongola Ottavo, Daniela, had done to the Vero Ottavo, Xander. But still the Vongola Decimo was different. He wanted to show that to them. Maybe then they could put an end to the war between them.

"I am sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to show you that the Vongola family had changed. I myself have seen the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. They are not liked the previous generations. They are different I thought maybe if I made you see that then you would too change your opinion on them." Fon stated as he jumped down from Hunter's head and faced the teens.

Jessie was the first to make eye contact with Fon. She saw that he truly was sorry but that did not excuse his actions. He knew very well that what the Vongola did was too harsh for there to ever be forgiveness. She knew about the Inheritance Ceremony since the Vongola had sent them an invitation but she threw it as another pity attempt from the Vongola to reestablish the treaty that the Vongola Primo and Vero Primo had established long ago. (Note: Most of you are probably thinking what about the Simon family? Well this story takes place after the Simon family incident and a week before the new date of the Inheritance Ceremony. As for the Primos they met after the Simon incident in their time.)

"The Vongola are corrupt and only seek power and will sacrifice anyone they need to so they can come out on top." Zachary stated. Even he who was usually carefree and hyper was now serious and focused. He knew that this was not friendly territory.

"I won't stop you all from leaving. But know I am sorry and hope this does not affect your view on me. I was just trying to do something and didn't think it all the way through." Fon apologized as he started to walk forward towards the door.

The teens didn't know what to do. They wanted to follow Fon but knew that they couldn't because the Vongola would be there. Fon had never led them into trouble and he would never betray them but this was so much more difficult.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jessie spoke up first shocking almost everyone.

"Jessie you can't seriously be thinking of doing what Fon-sensei says and giving that scum a chance do you? Have you forgotten what they did?" Hunter responded outraged at his boss's question.

"None of us have forgotten that day Hunter. Even if it was two generations back and none of us were alive at the time that day plagues our family! Still when has Fon-sensei ever led us wrong?" Jessie shot back.

"I know what you are feeling Jessie, but even if they have changed. What's to assure that this isn't one of their traps and tricked Fon-sensei into bringing us here? Or if this isn't a trap what assures us that the Vongola will not betray us again?" Tera stated this time.

"So you all are going to let this chance slip away? Are you aware that even though we are right now winning the wars with Vongola we still have coffins shipped home? That every day I have to make several phone calls or go meet families to tell them that their family member was killed. Do you know how many orphans this war has created? I am tired of all the coffins, guys." Jessie stated trying hard not to break down or crack her voice.

The other six just stood there in shock. They all knew that the war had some casualties but they didn't know that Jessie their boss was the one in charge of delivering the news to the family. They all remember having to carry some of the coffins in and some being people that they have met or seen around during family events.

"As the Vero Decimo you have the last say, Jessie. We will follow you anywhere. Whether we like it or not, we vowed our loyalty to you." Dylan stated as he played with the ring around his neck that proved that he was the Vero Decimo's Mist Guardian.

Hunter sighed and also looked at his ring on his left hand that proved he was the Vero Decimo's Storm Guardian. "As much as I hate to admit it or even agree with the dark bastard he is right, Jessie. We took a vow that we would protect you with our lives and if you want to go make friends with the Vongola then so be it." Hunter added.

The other four looked at their rings. Zachary had his on a bracelet that proved he was the Vero Decimo's Sun Guardian, Destinee looked at the right hand and saw hers staring back at her reminding her she is the Vero Decimo's Rain Guardian, Joshua looked at his chained to his pant and nodded that as the Vero Decimo's Cloud Guardian he would complete his duties, and finally Tera looked at her necklace where her ring laid reminding her that she is the Vero Decimo's Lightning Guardian and then looked at the house only to look back at Jessie and nod.

"Fon!" all seven of them yelled making the acrabeleno turn around.

He looked to see all seven of them walking up the side walk to the door behind him still on alert but still it was an effort. He smiled back at them and jumped onto Hunter's shoulder.

"I am glad you all decided to come after all. I promise you will not regret it." Fon smiled as he motioned for Hunter to knock on the door.

"Yeah, but be warned Fon-sensei if the Vongola try anything we won't hesitate to kill them and we will not mask our intent either. They need to know that we don't trust them and won't take any of their shit." Hunter warned as he waited for someone to answer.

"Don't worry about that Hunter, or any of you for that matter. I made sure to tell that to Reborn when we talked earlier. I made it clear that if any of you sense any threats or even if I sense any we will not hesitate to take action." Fon stated.

Soon all them were tensed as they sensed someone on the other side of the door. They all waited patiently as the person opened it.

(Viola: Are you ever going to end this chapter or are you going to continue till you get tired?

Jeri: Till I get tired! ~ Plus I am really hyper it is either this or annoy you.

Viola: Okay then as you were back to writing.)

"Hello! Welcome you must one of Reborn-chan's friends." A woman who looked quiet young answered the door. She seemed a bit clueless and no threat but still they kept their guard up. "Oh silly me, please come in and make sure to remove your shoes." The lady said moving to the side so we could enter the house.

All eight of them entered removing their shoes one by one and still scanning their surroundings. They saw a kitchen to the left of them, a hallway with a few doors in front of them, and a stair case to the right.

"Miss Sawada it is always a pleasure to visit your lovely home." Fon said as he entered the house still on Hunter.

"Oh Fon-chan, you are as charming as ever. Tsu-chan isn't home he and Bianchi-chan took Lambo, Futa, and I-Pin to get some groceries. But Reborn is up in Tsu-chan's room I'll go call him down right now. You all can go wait in the dining room/kitchen." Miss Sawada smiled as she headed upstairs.

~In the Dining Room/Kitchen of the Vongola Decimo~

The eight filed into the dining room/kitchen and decided to sit Indian style since there was limited room. Fon slipped down to Hunter's lap and sat there patiently.

"So Fon-sensei, who was that lady?" asked Destinee curiously.

"She is the Vongola Decimo's mom. She is very nice and a great cook. She allows anyone that is he son's or Reborn's friend in the house. Tsu-chan is what she calls the Vongola Decimo since his real name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I was hoping he'd be here. You would all have laughed. He may carry a heavy title but he surely won't be what you expect." Fon answered as he closed his eyes.

"What about the other four she mentioned? Who are they?" asked Zachary looking at the photographs around the room.

"Lambo is a five year old he is the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian even though the Vongola Decimo doesn't allow him to fight since he is still young." This comment made everyone think. The Vongola Decimo had made a five year a Guardian but still he won't let him fight because of the age. "Bianchi is better known as the Poison Scorpion; she is also the older step sister of Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Decimo. Futa is also known as Ranking Futa. He ranks everything in the huge book he carries around. He came to the Vongola Decimo seeking refuge and the Vongola Decimo happily gave it to him. Finally, is I-Pin, she used to be a pupil of mine for a short while. But I had to stop training her. Instead she came here to live with the Vongola Decimo and he gladly welcomed her in." Fon finished as he looked that Miss Sawada was returning from upstairs.

Hunter was only thinking about one thing now and that was the Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. He certainly could not be stronger than him could he?

Joshua was looking around him as he noticed everyone's expressions. He couldn't help himself from thinking of what the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian was like. He wanted to meet them and see for himself if this generation was truly different. Joshua stayed silent and listened to what Fon-sensei was saying. He opened his eyes again when the lady who opened the door returned.

"I am sorry to leave you all like that. Reborn-chan is coming he was just doing some work He said he would be down in a few seconds. In the mean time would any of you like anything to drink?" Miss Sawada offered.

All of them were a little weary to ask for anything even though they were hungry and thirsty thirteen hours on a plane can do that to you.

"I would like some tea if you don't mind making some Miss Sawada." Fon was the first to respond.

Miss Sawada waited as she looked at the other seven guests waiting for them to ask for anything.

"Excuse my friends, madam. They are not used to the language yet probably. You see we are from America. They would be pleased if you could get them: two teas, milk, and four juices." Dylan finally answered for them all smiling charmingly at Miss Sawada.

"Oh I understand. It's okay. You are such a nice boy. With good manners I wish my Tsu-chan was more like you." Miss Sawada smiled with a smile at Dylan.

The other six just stared at Dylan and kind of shocked. He was usually quiet and never spoke even if he was spoken to he would just use hand gestures.

"Okay here we are! I don't know who drinks what though." Miss Sawada smiled as she brought the drinks to the table and an extra tea and coffee for herself and Reborn.

The seven reached over and grabbed their drinks looking at one another to see who would go first. Fon raised his tea to his mouth and let out a sigh of relief as he gulped down his first sip.

"Just as magnificent as I recall it, Miss Sawada." Fon complimented as he took another sip.

Hunter drank some of his milk, Destinee, Tera, Zachary, and Dylan their juice and Joshua and Jessie their tea. They all smiled at the taste and looked towards the stairs as they heard footsteps coming down.

"Nice of you to join us Reborn." Fon smiled as he kept drinking his tea. They looked as a two year old just like Fon entered the room. They all stared at the yellow pacifier on his neck that signified that he was the Sun Acrabeleno. He was wearing a small suit usually used by mafia hitman and a fedora that had a chameleon sitting on top like Lichi.

"Ciaossu, Fon and Vero Family Decimo Generation. I am glad to see that you all decided to join us after all. The Vongola Nono will be glad to hear this." Reborn greeted as he made his way to the table at the spot his coffee was placed at.

The Vero Family knew about Reborn. He was one of the strongest hitman in the mafia world. Still this baby in front of them seemed pretty harmless for now.

None of them responded to Reborn's greeting they only nodded in return.

"So Fon, I see that you are accompanied by a family after all. How did you manage to convince them to come?" Reborn asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"I just simply told them that the new generation is different. They are here as my family. So be warned again Reborn if any attempt at their lives are made I will not hesitate to go against you. They are not here to reestablish the treaty either so don't get any ideas. They just want to observe that's all." Fon stated clearly to Reborn. This made all the Vero Family nervous and even more alert.

"I see. Anyway we are glad that the Vero Family will be present at the Vongola Decimo's Inheritance Ceremony. I thank you for trusting us enough to come." Reborn stated as he stared at all seven of the teenagers. They were a few years older than the Vongola's Decimo generation but still the same.

"Do not confuse this gesture as trust Reborn-san. We are only here because as Fon-sensei stated we are his family and we will be on guard at all times. If any of you try anything that any of us deem a threat to us anything at all. I will not hesitate to protect my family. We did not come here to seek more bloodshed but if that is what it is meant to end in then so be it." Jessie warned Reborn as she looked around at her guardians.

"I take it you are the boss-to-be of the Vero Family making you the Vero Decimo." Reborn stated.

"That is correct and wrong. I am the Vero Decimo and current boss to the Vero Family." Jessie stated making Reborn and even Fon shocked.

"Jessie, you did not tell me your father stepped down from his position." Fon stated looking at Jessie only to see sadness in her eyes and realize his mistake too late.

"That is because my father did not step down. He was murdered a few months ago trying to protect his guardians from the Vongola he died with honor and so I had to assume the position ten years earlier than is expected." Jessie stated as she struggled a bit but still kept her composure. A mafia boss is never to show weakness in front of an enemy.

All the other guardians bowed their heads as they remembered the day that the previous guardians had carried the Vero Nono, Seth Rails, all bloody as they themselves were all covered in injuries and blood. They woke up the whole house with the screaming. It was raining outside and all through the house you could smell the blood and rain. The Vero Nono did not make it and all his guardians are also dead except for two who are still under intensive care and in comas.

"I am sorry for your loose, Jessie." Fon said looking forward to see Reborn's expression.

Fon questioned if it was wise to bring them here after all. If he had known about the Vero's Nono passing he would have never asked them to join him here.

"I am also sorry for your loose, Vero Decimo. I hope that while you are observing us that you see that not all of the Vongola is that way and that we have changed." Reborn stated not making eye contact with anyone.

Reborn was wondering that it was even safe to have the Vero Family here. Especially after the news he just got. Dino had also had to take the Chiavarone Family Boss title early but he was already out of school. These kids are still in school. Still there is something about them that makes them seem more mature than the rest.

"There is no need to be sorry. My father died protecting his family, friends, and guardians. There is no better death than that. He held his honor as the Vero Nono till his last breath." Jessie stated with a smile.

"So anyway, before we get anymore into details. Why don't you all introduce yourselves since this is the first time meeting?" Reborn suggested.

"It is common courtesy that before you ask for an introduction you give one yourself, Reborn." Joshua stated as he kept on staring at the baby. Joshua seemed to take an unhealthy in the baby. Something about Reborn didn't seem right.

"Of course, I see that Fon has taught you well. I am Reborn. I am the Sun Acrabeleno and am currently training the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. This is my partner Leon." Reborn finished pointing to the chameleon.

"I am Joshua Charron. I am sixteen and the Vero Decimo's Cloud Guardian." Joshua replied.

So he is the Cloud Guardian, interesting. He is also the same age as Hibari.

"I am Dylan Macgrory. I am fifteen and the Vero Decimo's Mist Guardian." Dylan followed.

The Mist Guardian, he seems to have the attitude of Hibari for some reason. Still I need to be careful. He is known as the Phantom in the mafia world and they just don't hand out titles like that for nothing

"I am Zachary Trent!~ It is my pleasure to meet you. I am seventeen making me the second oldest and I am the Vero Decimo's Sun Guardian." Zachary followed as he regained his normal hyperness.

He surely has the energy to be the Sun Guardian.

"I am Teresa Reyer or Tera. I am the youngest making me fourteen and the Vero Decimo's Lightning Guardian." Tera followed as she started to work on the device from before again.

She reminds me of Verde more than of Lambo. Still need to watch out though Lightning Guardians can be tricky.

"I am Destinee Thornburn, I am sixteen and the Vero Decimo's Rain Guardian. It is a pleasure to meet you, Reborn-san." Destinee followed bowing a bit.

I remember her she was barely put on the watch out list. She is also known as Pandora. Hm. What an interesting name.

"…Tch. Names Hunter Evander. I am sixteen. I am the Vero Decimo's Storm Guardian and the one who will personally fuck you up if you mess with my family. I am also the Vero Decimo's right hand man." Hunter finished giving Reborn a glare. He didn't trust Vongola no matter what anyone said.

…So that's the Akuma. He is just a kid! There is no way that my data is correct. I'll have to shot Viper later for giving me fake data. Still the right hand man is no small feat either. He seems to be calm but something is not right about him. He gives of the same aura as Mokuro. I'll have to look into him more.

"I am Jessie Rials. I am the oldest making me seventeen and the current boss of the Vero Family, the Vero Decimo."

Now she is more of what I would expect of a boss. She has no problems with her guardians and she is well composed and has manners. Man Fon lucked out!

As soon as they finished introductions the door opened and seven people entered the house. The Vero Family got on guard again. Hunter inched a bit closer to his boss as he finger the knife in his pocket. He was ready for anything.

**Tune in for Chapter 2 in a Few Days. Seriously though because I can write it fast so be on the lookout for it if not this coming Monday then Tuesday. **

Jeri: -yawns- it's midnight

Viola: I told you to only do ten pages and you go to do twelve. You put so much effort into this fan fiction. Why can't you do the same with your original stories?

Jeri: Because…Can I get back on you on this one.

**Lol! ~ Please Review my Story and Give me feedback also if you want to you don't have to you can make a character send it to me and I might just put it in here at some point. Also if you have any questions shoot me a message. **


	2. Boss' Meeting Vero Decimo's Desicion

Jeri: Ok, so I thought I had amazing grammar last time and that I really didn't need to send a copy of the first chapter to Viola-sensei.

Viola: Yes, now what have we learned from this?

Jeri: That my instincts when it comes to grammar are way out of tune. I should always send you a copy before I submit it.

Viola: Good. Now get writing the profiles.

Jeri: Fine! But can I have my candy back at least?

Viola: Uhhh… I don't remember there being any candy involved…- an empty bag of Jeri's candy fell out from her back-

Jeri: You monster! –Pouts-

Viola: sooo….. Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Jeri and I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. Except for his original characters and the Vero (Vy-ro) family name! ~ So please do not sue us!**

Jeri: -sulks in corner-

Re-cap:

"I am Jessica Rials or Jessie. I am the oldest making me seventeen and the current boss of the Vero Family, the Vero Decimo." Jessie stated. Her posture had changed she was sitting more dignified and commanding the full respect of the whole room.

Now she is more of what I would expect of a boss. She has no problems with her guardians; she is well composed, and has been taught how to speak when in front of other bosses. Even her guardians are well composed and ready for anything that might come their way. Fon surely lucked out by teaching them.

As soon as they finished introductions the door opened and seven people entered the house.

The Vero Family stared towards the door and prepared themselves for anything. Hunter inched a bit closer to his boss as he fingered the knife in his pocket.

I will serve my purpose I won't let anyone near my boss.

End of re-cap.

Chapter 2- The Bosses' Meeting

~In Vongola Decimo's Dining Room/Kitchen~

"Mama! The Great Lambo is back!" came a five year old male voice before a little kid wearing some sort of cow suit, a huge afro, and what looked like bull horns in his afro ran into the room.

"Lambo! Lambo needs to help with the bags!" ordered a five year old female child as she came in running after the boy. She was wearing a red martial arts type uniform and a single braid that kept her hair nice and tidy.

The Vero family recognized them from the descriptions that Fon had given them the boy was most likely Lambo the Vongola Decimo's Lighting Guardian. As for the girl she was most likely I-Pin, Fon's old pupil.

"Ah! Lambo! I-pin! Don't run in the house! Mama we are home!" yelled another boy. He was not as young as the other two but still looked like he was in primary school. He actually looked normal out of all the three. He was wearing a green sweater and slacks. He had soft light brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. The boy walked in carrying allot of bags. He didn't seem like a threat at all on the other hand he seemed like at any moment he could break.

"Mom, I am home! Ahh…"

**CRASH!**

Everyone heard the boy call and then almost instantly fall on his face with all the groceries he was carrying with him collapsed on him.

"Hahaha! No Good-Tsuna fell again!" yelled Lambo as he stood at the door of the dining room pointing and laughing at Tsuna.

"My, my Tsu-chan are you okay?" Miss Sawada asked rushing to her son to help him and get the groceries he dropped.

"I am going to put the groceries away, Mama." an older female voice stated as she walked around Tsuna and Miss Sawada. As she walked into the room she noticed the Vero Family and glared at them. The girl had goggles on that shielded her eyes, a strange shade of pink hair, and dressed like a normal person.

The Vero Family knew her well many of them were forced to head to head with her in the past. She was dangerous but still not as dangerous as her cooking. The Poison Scorpion, Bianchi.

"What are you doing here Akuma?" She yelled at Hunter placing the groceries on the counter.

Hunter and Bianchi were the worst of enemies. Out of all the Vero Family it is believed that Bianchi hated Hunter most of all. The reasons are still unknown but they have fought with every time Hunter being the victor.

"Oh. So I was right. When Miss Sawada had mentioned the name Bianchi I thought it might have been you, Poison Scorpion. But as you can see the big kids are talking now so if you could just sit quietly in a corner somewhere till I have time to play with you that would be great. "Hunter replied as he stared at Bianchi calmly.

"Oh Bianchi-chan you know Fon-san's friends? He brought them over to meet Tsu-chan and Reborn-chan. Oh I am sorry Dino-kun. I must be blocking your way. Oh Timeteo-san what a surprised. I had not expected to see you here. What brings you here?" Miss Sawada asked as she was accompanied by the two older males and Tsuna.

"Oh ha-ha we ran into Tsuna-kun as he was shopping and decided to tag along. I hope that you don't mind Mama." Dino replied. He looked at the Vero Family in shock. They were the last people he had ever expected to be in the home of a Vongola.

Dino Chiavarone was the boss of the Chiavarone. He appears young and relaxed but he has been leading his family since the passing of his father. He is allies with both the Vongola and Vero Families and is neutral on the Vongola and Vero Families' feud.

Still though the Vero Family's attention was not on Dino, but on the Vongola Nono and the Vongola Decimo. The killer intent in the room sharply rose when they walked in making Lambo and I-Pin stop yelling and stare at the Vero Family. Even Tsuna sensed it and looked at the Vero Family as they glared at him.

"Hiiiee! Wh-Who are they Reborn?" the Vongola Decimo asked as he stared at Reborn trying to block the glares from the Vero Family.

"They are the Vero Family. They were invited to your Ceremony of Inheritance but I thought that they declined our invitation since of the two generation feud between our families." The Vongola Nono explained.

The Vero Family looked at the Vongola Decimo sizing him up. He didn't look like much. In truth he looked pretty weak and naïve.

"Don't ignore me Akuma! I know what you are planning! If you hurt the Vongola I won't hesitate to kill you!" threatened Bianchi as she kept on glaring at Hunter.

Hunter sighed and replied. "Have you not learned from our previous battles that you are not match for me, Poison Scorpion? I am on a completely different level from you. Every single time we have fought the only reason that you are still alive is because I pity you. You have the potential to be better and yet you are used by the Vongola as assassin. Vongola is a weak family." Hunter finished and returned his attention to the Vongola Nono who was staring at him now.

The Vongola Family and Dino stared at the Vero Family. It became tense for awhile since no one was saying anything.

"Since none of you will talk I will. Vero Boss, Jessie Rails meet the Vongola Nono the Current boss of the Vongola Timeteo and his successor the Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada. Vongola Boss and Vongola Decimo meet the Vero Family Hunter Storm Guardian, Destinee Rain Guardian, Zachary Sun Guardian, Joshua Cloud Guardian, Dylan Mist Guardian, Tera Lightning Guardian and, finally, the Vero Decimo and current Vero Boss Jessie Rails. Now as the majority in this room are aware the Vero and Vongola Families are sworn enemies and have been involved in a war that has now lasted more than it should. I have brought the Vero Family without their consent to try and change their minds and stop all this senseless killing." Fon stated as he looked up at everyone.

Tera's anger slowly started to rise. She didn't like what Fon just said especially the last part. She knew first hand on what sort of bloodshed this battle has cost. Sure the Vero had taken some lives as well. She wasn't claiming any of the Vero Family's hands were clean from blood. But this had all started because of the Vongola! They were just trying to survive. Their family has been through hell and backs thanks to the Vongola's betrayal. Thanks the Vongola's betrayal all of the guardian's and boss's parents were either dead or so badly broken that they can't even be there for them anymore. Tera put down her device and sighed. She had been passive for this whole meeting not really caring and just making sure no one would sneak up on them or something. But she had finally snapped. The usual calms and collective lightning that silently watched and calculated was gone. She stood up and glared at the Vongola.

"Even if our boss decides that you deserve to be forgiven and we do make a treaty once again. I will not accept it. I will never forgive the Vongola for what they did to me or for taking what was once precious to me. I suggest that you wise up quick Tsunayoshi Sawada. Because if you are planning to be the Vongola Boss than you will have to make hard choices and soon or later bury your own family. A weak resolve and softness make a weak family. I am sorry Jessie but I cannot stay here any longer I do not plan on forgiving these people. I will hunt them all down one by one till they feel the pain they have caused." Tera stated in a cold tone before passing her boss and fellow guardians.

"So that's it? You are so set into the pain from the past that you can't even see the pain that it is causing today? You aren't the only one who lost their whole family in a raid by the Vongola Family, Tera. You've seen how many orphans most of our operatives bring back with them on their missions. This war has caused us allot. I'll admit some more than others. But still you are willing to keep on fighting a meaningless cause just because you can't let go?" came an outburst from Joshua the Cloud Guardian of the Vero Boss.

Joshua was the one that had taken over deploying missions to protect the Vero territory. He has sometimes gone with the assassins he sends and seen what chaos this war has caused. He usually comes back home drenched in blood and quiet. On the first mission he went on he witnessed it all for the first time. He saw woman, children, elders, animals, and houses being burned. The smell of humans burning is one that he still doesn't forget till this day. He came back that day with a different look in his eyes. He wasn't the same ever. He had to take a break for awhile and relook his position in this war. But he knew that nothing had changed. He still wanted to protect those he felt are dear to him. Ever since then he has put on a brave face. Making sure that when he deploys assassins out to mission he has considered all options and outcomes. Because of this he became known as Hell's Strategist. His plans were fool proof and never once have backfired.

Tera stayed quiet and looked down. She knew that what Joshua said is true but still she couldn't just forget what the Vongola had done.

Hunter sighed again and stood up. "Boss, I suggest we leave. I am getting pretty irritated and two of the guardians already lost their cool. One more losses it and I don't think it would be good circumstances for anyone." Hunter said as he stood behind his boss. He glared at the Vongola in front of him and was glad that Tera had snapped first or at least before him. "Vongola head my warning for next time we meet we will no longer be in a peaceful mood. You will learn why they call me Akuma. As for the rest of the guardians I think they would say the same. Our boss may give you a chance though. She seeks peace between our families so we can stop burying our own but we have not seen any reason or things that would convince us or in the slightest bit make us question the decision of the Vero eighth." Hunter finished offering his hand to Jessie so she could stand up.

"I agree with my Storm Guardian. Though it sadness me a bit that we could not come to an agreement on anything it has shown me that the Vongola and Vero war has had many casualties. So it is about time we ended it, whether it is through the Vongola's complete extermination or our own, as long as I don't have to bury anymore nameless corpse of the innocent." Stated Jessie as she stood up and faced the Vongola with her guardians surrounding her now.

"WAIT!" yelled Tsuna standing and blocking the Vero's exit path.

"What can I do to make the war stop? I don't want this to continue. M-My goal is for a future where my friends and I can smile to. If what you told me is true then this war has to end. I don't want o have to bury any of my friends. Is there any way that the Vongola and Vero Family renew the treaty?" Tsuna pleaded with the Vero Family.

"Jessie, I think it is time that we rethink this war. I know that the Vongola Family has wronged us all and we have been the ones paying for it all this time but he isn't the Vongola Eight and neither are you the Vero Eight. This was their war to fight. Not ours. Maybe through the Tenth generation we can finally stop this war." Destinee sated which was rare since throughout the whole time she had been silently watching the arguments unfold till now. She knew that many of her fellow guardians would fight her on this but she couldn't help but to say it after she saw Tsunayoshi's eyes and now his plea for a treaty only made her surer that the treaty could be reestablished if the Vongola had changed.

"Not you too, Destinee! Can't you see that this is all an act? They are trying to trick us." Tera argued.

"Look into his eyes! Are you that blind that you can't even see that they are the same as ours? The Vongola Decimo doesn't want a war because like us he doesn't want to bury any of his friends." Destinee insisted.

Jessie and the Vero guardians all stared at the Vongola Decimo that blocked their path. His eyes seemed to be kind and still at the same time they were full of pain. They showed that he has gone through many trials and overcome many almost coming close to losing something in most of them.

"Vongola Decimo, have you taken the Vongola Boss Trial yet? Have you seen all the sins that your family has committed over the past few years? Have you heard the screams of mercy that all ended with a gunshot? Most of those voices are voices of those in the Vero Family." Jessie stated as she looked at the Vongola Decimo waiting to see what his response was.

"I have… But I rejected the power. I needed the power to protect my friends and family. Still I couldn't accept power that had been obtained in such a veil and twisted way. I answered that I would rather destroy the whole Vongola Family and their way of being than accept the power. Then the Vongola Primo stood in front of me and told me that if it were anyone else or any other answer other than that he would not have accepted it. He passed me." Tsuna answered as he remembered all the images that came into his head during the trail. He still sometimes had nightmares of those scenes.

All the Vero Family stood shocked staring at the Vongola Decimo for only a second and then regained their composure.

The Vero family may hate the Vongola Family but the Vongola Primo was the only exception to this hate. He had started the Vongola as a vigilante group in order to help his hometown not to gain money or status in the world, just like the Vero Primo.

Jessie took a deep breath and walked past the Vongola Decimo. "We don't have an answer for you yet Vongola Decimo. Still I promise that we will after your Inheritance Ceremony. So for the next week the Vero Family will observe you and your guardians. Judging them and in the end of the week before the Inheritance I will once again ask my guardians on their views of the Vongola Decimo Family if for any small reason they still have the same opinion as they do now the war will continue. But if by some miracle the Vongola changed and my guardians agree then we will begin the negotiations for the new treaty. Still if for any reason your guardians decide to attack my guardians we will automatically start a war here in your hometown just like the Vongola Eight did in America. I'll make sure that the first place we destroy in the war is this place. So you can feel the pain of losing someone in the war. So until then Vongola Decimo as the Italians say Arrivederci Vongola Familia."

With that the Vero Family and Fon completely disappeared out of the door.

~Two streets down~

"So you are really thinking of giving them a chance, Jessie?" asked Zachary as he walked behind her.

"Yeah Jessie what if this is just another trick?" Tera added waling in front of her.

"You guys saw his eyes they are to kind to be able to lie and he cares too much for his family to put them in danger. He is just like the Vongola Primo even in the way he looks well if he had a bit more confidence and manners he would be the exact copy of the Vongola Primo. Plus you guys get to decide for yourself if they get a second chance. I trust that you will give all the Vongola Decimo a fair chance. Who knows maybe they take after their boss." Jessie said turning into a house that was not as huge as theirs in America but will suffice.

~End of Chapter 2~

Jeri: Ahhh….and I'm done! Lol =smiles=

Viola: Good now get to working on the profiles so you can post them on here.

Jeri: Jeez! You don't let me take a break so you? –Pouts-

Viola: Hey don't complain at least I didn't use the mallet! And last time I let you have a break you left for like a whole week and never gave me the chapters till like an hour before the deadline I set for you.

Jeri: No you used a book! And at least I turned them in!

**Please review and if you have any questions shot me a PM. Next chapter maybe up as soon as tomorrow (Tuesday) or Wednesday the latest. I hope.**


End file.
